Mike Swick vs. James Gabert
The first round began. Pulver was commentating. "It's the quiet ones you gotta be afraid of because you don't know what's going on inside their minds," Pulver said of Gabert. They bowed and came out to touch gloves. Swick landed a leg kick. Swick landed a body kick. Gabert caught a leg kick to the clinch. Swick kneed the body three times and four to the arms and two more. They broke away. Gabert landed a good inside kick. Gabert blocked a high kick. He caught a body kick and tried a foot sweep and they clinched. Good balance from Swick. Swick kneed the body. There was a welt on the back of Gabert's leg. Swick kneed the body and the face twice and they broke. Swick missed a high kick getting swept but stood to the clinch. Gooood fight so far. Swick kneed the face twice breaking and a blocked high kick and a body kick. They clinched. Gabert's game but Swick is winning. There was a welt on the back of Gabert's left thigh and one on his back as well from the body kicks. Swick landed an elbow on the break. Gabert blocked a high kick. There was a cut on the top of Gabert's head. Woooow big cut on the left side of his forehead. His nose was bleeding. Swick landed a right and a blocked jumping high kick. A big quick combination. A big right hook. They clinched. The first round ended. That is a deep wide cut on the top of Gabert's head actually. That elbow was what cut Gabert, no doubt. The second round began and they touched gloves. Swick blocked a high kick. He missed a leg kick. Gabert replied. Swick missed another. Gabert landed a body kick and missed a high kick. Gabert grazed with a body kick. Gabert blocked a high kick. Much slower pace here. Swick caught a body kick and they clinched. Swick did seem a bit tired. Gabert kneed the leg. Gabert kneed the body. Swick kneed the body twice and the face and they broke. Swick landed a right hand and another and kneed the face into the clinch. The ref broke them up. They touched gloves. Gabert landed a nice inside kick. Swick landed a right and ate a left hook. Swick missed a leg kick. Gabert blocked a lazy high kick. Gabert landed a good leg kick. He seems to have the superior cardio, certainly. Gabert blocked a hard high kick. Gabert landed an inside kick and blocked a high kick. Gabert landed a leg kick as the second round ended. Renzo Gracie was in Gabert's corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. Swick missed a leg kick. Gabert replied. He landed an inside kick. Gabert pressed forward with a pair of lefts eating a knee to the body into the clinch. Swick landed another right elbow inside. They exchanged probing knees to the body. Gabert was landing the harder ones actually. They were trading equal numbers. Swick kneed the body and missed another as they broke. Gabert landed a big left. Swick flurried. He kneed the face three times, the last hurt. Gabert landed an inside kick. He blocked a high kick. He caught another one to the clinch. Good fight. One minute left apparently. Swick landed five right elbows inside. He stuffed a trip. Swick was definitely tired. The ref broke them up. They touched gloves. Swick missed a high kick eating a leg kick and tripped and fell. Gabert has good timing certainly. Swick landed a leg kick. He landed another weak one. Gabert replied with an inside kick. Swick landed a leg kick. Gabert landed an inside kick. Swick missed a leg kick and another. He's exhausted. Gabert landed an inside kick. Swick landed a body kick. He missed another leg kick and another. Swick stuffed a double to the clinch. He switched to a single. Swick stuffed it. Gabert kneed the leg. Again. Again. The third round ended. Swick had the unanimous decision.